Valentines Day
by XenaLin
Summary: Oneshot story taking place on Valentines Day. R&R please. I love reviews.


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the song or to the characters, just the storyplot.**

It was Valentines Day and there was a chill in the air. Karen Walker was walking along the streets of New York. She hadn't any plans and she was actually sad about it. She wished that she had a boyfriend or a husband to celebrate the festive day with.

Her husband of twenty years was dead since a year and her friends all had plans to be with their boyfriends. Grace had a new boyfriend, Jack had a new boyfriend if he hadn't dumped him already, Will was talking about his new love interest, but hadn't said any names yet. He had only mentioned him briefly.

A single tear slowly made its way down her cheek, but she angrily wiped it away. Karen Walker was known for her ironface, never showing emotions let alone tears. She hurried into her mansion and up to her penthouse balcony. She wanted to be alone and sit and look up at the stars. It was a crisp, clear night and she could see almost the entire Milky Way. It was so romantic, even alone it was romantic. She grabbed a bottle of champagne, opened it and poured herself a glass. She raised it to drink but was stopped by a soft knock on the balcony door. Her heart jumped and she turned around to face whoever it was who disturbed her. Who she saw was not who she expected. She had secretly been falling in love with him, but she never had let it shone through her ironhard face. She drew a sharp breath.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know" he answered.

"What about your boyfriend? Weren't you suppose to celebrate Valentines with him?"

"I haven't got a boyfriend" he answered.

She looked confused.

"We broke up a week ago, because I had feelings for someone else."

She looked even more confused.

"Karen, I hope this won't scare you but I have something I want to tell you."

She looked at him with confusion. He walked up to her, taking her glass and sat it back on the table before taking her hands and pulling her up on her feet. She started to shiver a little, it was cold and her jacket wasn't that warm, and she was a little nervous about what Will was doing.

His brown eyes were digging deep into her hazel eyes. She felt her heart beat faster.

"What do you want Will?" she asked with a slightly shivering voice.

He hesitated first but then he drew in a breath and leaned in to brush his lips lightly over hers.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear before drawing back to wait for her reaction.

She closed her eyes and bend down her head, allowing her tears to start falling. This was something she had wanted for along time, but she never in a million years thought that it would happen.

Will put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. He saw the tears and smiled.

"Oh Will" she whispered "if you only knew how I've been wishing for this to happen."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, this time a little deeper lifting his hands to cup her face. He felt her hands on his chest and his heart beat faster. His hand went to the back of her neck to pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His fingers entangled her hair as he pulled her closer. She willingly let him kiss her and pulling her closer. She had been longing and dreaming about this moment for so long that she had almost given up dreaming about it anymore.

They parted for air and walked back into the penthouse. Will let her go for a second while he was putting on the stereo. He reached out a hand towards her.

"May I have this dane?" he asked.

She took his hand and he pulled her close to him, dancing slowly. He leaned down and kissed her again, gently first and then deeper. Celine Dion's voice was softly filling the room while they were dancing close together.

_Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance _

Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong  
It doesn't have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
'Cause when you're in my arms I understand  
We don't try to have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There's no plan  
It's in our hands

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Now I can feel what you're afraid to say  
If you give your soul to me  
Will you give too much away  
We can't let this moment pass us by  
Can't question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
We can try  
But love doesn't ask you why

They parted for air and he looked her in the eyes while stopping and lets go of her while he backs away a bit. She looks at him with confusion.

"Will what are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer but he looked like he came to a decision and he promptly took up a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. She drew a sharp breath and clasped her mouth with her hand.

"Karen Walker, will you marry me?" Will asked and held up the open box revealing a delicate diamondring.

Her tears started to fall as she took his hand, pulled him up and kissed him deeper than before. When they parted for air he said:

"I take that as a yes."

She nodded.

"Yes, Will Truman, I will marry you" she said and let him put the ring on her left ringfinger before kissing him again, slowly dancing to Celine Dion.

_So let's take what we found  
And wrap it around us_

_Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance_

_-------------------------------------------_

A/N I know, very mushy, but what can I say, I'm a romantic by heart. R&R please. You like?


End file.
